


a little weird in your life

by ProbablyRiley



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyRiley/pseuds/ProbablyRiley
Summary: Riley just wants to help, Ellie can't argue.
Relationships: Ellie/Riley (The Last of Us)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	a little weird in your life

Riley watched as a very determined fourth year stared at the book in front of her with her wand out. The girl had a cute worry line between her brows and her white uniform shirt was rolled at the sleeves with her tie hanging loosely around her neck. It was a sunny day in early October, the summer wind had yet to move south and allowed for longer hours out on the grounds. 

“What is she doing?” Her friend Tino asked as he walked up behind her to be nosey. 

“I think she’s trying to learn a charm?” The redhead shouted a spell they couldn’t hear and pathetic sparks shot out of the end of her wand. Riley heard her growl before kicking the book halfway across the lawn. 

Pushing herself off the wall Riley waved back to Tino, “I’m going to see if she wants help,” 

“Jesus, fucking, Christ. It’s just a stupid charm, all I have to do is change that stupid fucking flower! But, no! You want to stay purple you asshat!” Riley listened amused while the redhead yelled at the poor wild thistle in front of her. 

“Ah, colovaria? That one is far trickier than anyone really thinks it would be,” Riley speaks up and the younger girl jumped a mile in the air before whipping around and pointing her wand at Riley. “Whoa, there sea biscuit, put that away. I can help,” 

“I don’t need help,” The redhead insisted stubbornly. 

“I’m Riley, you’re a fourth-year right? And a transfer from Ilvermorny?” She asked attempting a different approach. 

“Ellie, and yeah. You’re from America, when did you transfer? You’re a sixth year? I’ve seen you in the common room before,” Ellie seemed to calm with the conversation and Riley nodded. 

“Yep, you’re looking at Gryffindor’s number one Keeper, and I didn’t transfer my mom and I moved here from Boston when I was ten” Riley said proudly. 

Ellie looked confused for a second before speaking up, “That’s quidditch, right? And Boston is cool I lived there before my dad Joel adopted new then it was Jackson and now he has a job out here,”

Riley felt a piece of her soul break off as she looked at the younger girl in horror, ignoring everything else she said Riley focused on the her worst offense, “You don’t know quidditch? Do you live under a rock?!”

Ellie laughed and shook her head before sitting in the grass next to Riley and the brunette followed. The younger girl wore trousers which were surprising to Riley, she was the only girl in Hogwarts who preferred them to the skirts. She guessed that was just something they had in common. 

“No, I don’t live under a rock. However, I just don’t do sports I guess. It’s once in a blue moon where the common room is quiet enough to paint,” Ellie seemed to be more relaxed now that her mind was off the charms homework. 

“So, you’re an artist?” Riley inquired and Ellie shrugged and nodded half-heartedly. 

“You could say that? I more so just doodle?” Riley poked her side and the girl gasped and smacked her hand away. 

“You should show me sometime, I mean it’s the least you could do for skipping out on my amazing games,” Ellie snorted and rolled her eyes. 

The bells tolled back at the castle letting them know that it was half an hour till dinner and they should head back toward the building. Ellie sighed and stood up, she brushed the grass off her pants before holding a hand out to Riley. 

“Maybe someday, we aren’t exactly in the same crowd,” Ellie hummed. Riley thought it over for a minute. 

“Doesn’t mean we can’t be friends. Here, meet me in the common room at eleven. I’ll teach you the trick to your charm and you’ll show me your art,” Ellie looked apprehensively at her but before she made her decision Riley shook their already grasped hands like they had made a deal. “It’s a date, don’t be late,”

Ellie had never been more confused or pleasantly surprised in her life. Her cheeks were warm at the word date and Riley walked away before she had the chance to even reply. This girl seemed weird, she could use some weird in her life. 

“I guess it’s a date,” She hummed airily to herself as she picked up her school books and headed back inside.

* * *

“You’re not really going to meet her are you?” Dina asked incredulously as they sat together at dinner. 

“Yeah, I don’t know about this one E. Riley Abel is infamous for sneaking out at night, and you’re one strike away from detention after the way you yelled at Snape last week,” Jesse agreed, Ellie huffed annoyed they were ganging up on her. 

“We aren’t sneaking out, she’s going to help me with a charm and I’m going to show her my art. Totally innocent,” Ellie protested and Jesse just laughed and lifted his fork to his mouth. 

“A meeting at eleven at night, with a cute, older girl? Sure, innocent is the word I would have picked,” Ellie sputtered as he at his food and Dina smacked his arm. 

“She’s just helping me with homework!” Ellie’s cheeks were nearly matching her hair and she glared at Jesse every time she looked at him for the rest of the meal. She couldn’t help but find herself silently wishing that the brunette liked women though. 

After dinner, they walked back to their dormitories everyone tired and full. Everyone except Ellie and Riley that is. Ellie had caught the older girl’s eye a few times while they ate and Riley would never be the one to look away first. To be fair though the older girl played dirty and threw a wink Ellie’s way every now and then. 

Eleven couldn’t come sooner, Ellie had finished her transfiguration work as well as her potions before the clock even struck ten. The waiting was killing her. Packing up her bags she walked upstairs and flopped on her bed. She found herself occupied for the rest of the time doodling in her journal her adopted father gave her before her first day. 

Finally, the clock read ten forty-five and Ellie hopped up to change her clothes. Jeans, a t-shirt, her converse, and a Jackson, Wyoming hoodie. She fixed her hair in the mirror and looked herself up and down. Was this really a date or was that a figure of speech? Once the clock rang Ellie made her way downstairs. 

“Hey, spit-fire,” Riley smiled at her from one of the couches. “I was almost worried you went up to go to bed,”

“Nah, I need a good grade in charms, you seem useful,” Ellie winked making Riley laugh, as Ellie could have sworn a little color filled the darker-skinned girl’s cheeks. 

“Are you sure you’re not a Slytherin?” Riley raised an eyebrow getting up and Ellie shrugged. 

“I think the hat puts you where your dominant traits stick out. You can still have pieces of other houses make you up,” She explained, and Riley nodded impressed by the retort. Ellie took the chance to take in Riley’s appearance and she knew for a fact her blush was obvious. The brunette was wearing loose-fitting jeans that fell around her waist allowing Ellie to see the waistband of her boxers as well as a Red Sox jersey with three of the eight buttons done up. 

Not to stereotype self-expression but Ellie had a hunch the other girl liked girls as well. 

“Well said, ready to go?” Riley motioned to the Fat Lady and Ellie hesitated. 

“We’re sneaking out?” She asked and Riley laughed. 

“Yep. I promised to teach you that spell and there really isn’t anything we can change the color of in here. Come on,” Riley insisted and Ellie found her legs moving without her brain’s permission. 

Ellie wasn’t entirely sure where they were going but she knew her heart was in her throat. Riley had the tip of her wand illuminated and Ellie took the time to shamelessly look at and daydream about the brunette’s hands. 

“Okay, here we are!” Riley smiled proudly and Ellie looked around. They were standing in a hallway, staring at the wall. Ellie found herself get irritated and she turned to glare at Riley. 

“What’s the joke? Just get it over with,” She snapped and Riley looked genuinely taken aback but the girl’s sudden change in mood. 

“What do you mean? Get what over with?” Riley asked confused and Ellie huffed. 

“You saw me struggling with a simple spell and had me sneak out just to make fun of me. Where are your friends? I’m sure they’d love to make fun of the mudblood who can’t change the simple color of a flower,” Ellie had tears welling up in her eyes more from anger than hurt at the moment and Riley started to panic. 

She had heard rumors a Ravenclaw in her year had made fun of the other American transfer a few days ago for blowing up a pillow but she thought it was just gossip. That was clearly true though, no one tossed around that word casually and she must have heard it from somewhere. Ellie turned on her heel to walk away and Riley caught her arm at the last second. 

“Wait! No! Ellie, no I’m sorry I should have explained first.” Ellie rolled her eyes but turned back around. 

“Stop it’s okay, we can just go to bed and pretend this never happened,” Riley’s heart broke at the look of distrust on the redhead’s face. 

“No, Ellie look,” Riley screwed her eyes closed and took a deep breath. After a second of nothing happening, Ellie nearly walked away again but as she clenched her bag to do so a large door began to form in the wall. She gasped as she watched a wooden door with beautiful carvings appear and Riley opened her eyes and smiled. “Come on,” 

“What is this place?” Ellie looked around mesmerized as they walked in. There were flowers of all colors and sizes in the room. Not only that but art supplied littered the room in random places. 

“This is called the room of requirement. It appears when you needed it with anything you need inside of it. Tonight it’s given us a garden for you to practice in, as well as show off your talent,” Riley watched the younger girl walk around the room and take in everything she could. 

“Where should I start?” Riley pointed over to a big red hibiscus and they walked over to it. 

“First of all when first learned this spell it’s easier to start with a bigger object with more color. Let me see what we are working with,” Ellie took a deep breath and got out her wand. 

“Colovaria!” She flicked her wand but again pathetic sparks flew out the tip and she hung her head. “For fucks sake!” 

“Hm...I think I know the problem but try one more time so I’m sure,” Ellie did the charm once again with the dame outcome, Riley nodded and walked behind her. 

“Whatcha doin?” Ellie squeaked as Riley pressed up against her back her hand sliding down Ellie’s wrist and over hers. 

“So the important thing about charms isn’t so much the words as the wrist technique. You’re flicking it like this,” she demonstrated the move as Ellie was doing, then she slowed down the movement into more a ‘W’ shape, “You want your wand to move like this,”

Ellie tied to get her last remaining brain cell to kick in as she cleared her through and looked at the flower. Riley was still behind her ready to step in if she needed help. Moving her hand in the motion Ellie spoke the charm again and nearly cheered when half the flower turned blue. 

“I did it!” She cried turning around to throw her arms around Riley’s neck. The older girl laughed and nodded happily. 

“Hell fucking yeah you did, now let’s work to see if you can get the whole flower,”

* * *

It was a few hours later when Ellie finally turned the last flower in the room from deep purple to a soft yellow. Both girls were exhausted but they were so proud they couldn’t wipe the smile’s from their faces. 

In between rows of flowers, Ellie had even taken breaks to show Riley her journal as well as free paint a portrait of the brunette on one of the canvases that had appeared in the room. Ellie let out one final cheer of excitement before hugging Riley tightly. 

“Thank you so much Ry, I never could have done this without you,” Riley held her around the waist and spun them around laughing before putting her down. 

“Nah, you would’ve gotten it, I just sped up the process,” Ellie smiled gratefully before breaking out into a yawn. 

“I think...we should head back to the rooms,” She said looking adorably sleepy. 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Riley hummed and they packed up and made it back to the Gryffindor tower. Their hands brushed every few seconds but neither was brave enough to take the others and lace their fingers. Ellie knew she shouldn’t have any expectations, after all, she did start the night by accusing Riley of bullying her. However, she was still mildly disappointed she didn’t get a kiss at some point. 

Little did she know, Riley was kicking herself for the same reason. She had plenty of opportunities but she chickened out of every one of them. Riley was scared of being rejected for the first time in her life and that was terrifying to her. They quickly found themselves back at the Fat Lady and Riley said the password to let them in. 

“I had a lot of fun tonight, thanks for teaching me,” Ellie smiled as they stood in front of the fireplace. Riley smiled shyly and scratched the back of her neck. 

“Me too, and it was easy, once you got the motion down there was no stopping you,” Riley started to back away like she was going to say good night and Ellie felt her heart shoot into her throat. It was now or never. 

“And here I thought I was the shy one,” She rolled her eyes as she pulled Riley into her by the lapel of her jersey. Their lips met and Riley couldn’t help but sigh. Ellie was fierce and hot-headed but when it came to kissing her Riley hadn’t known anything softer. It was short and very sweet and they found themselves pulling away far too early. 

“Wow,” Riley whispered her eyes still shut and Ellie giggled. 

“I second that,” She whispered back. They shared a few more kissed, light, and soft before finally being broken up by Ellie needing to yawn. 

“I think it might be time to say goodnight,” She suggested and Ellie pouted but nodded. With one more peck and a quiet goodnight, both girls made their way to bed. Tonight had gone better than either imagined.

* * *

The next day went like any other. Riley was one a different time table than Ellie so the redhead hadn’t gotten a chance to see her. She was thrilled when it came to her turn to change a red rose to fuchsia and did so without a problem. She couldn’t wait to tell Riley. 

It wasn’t until lunch Ellie finally caught site of Riley, she went to wave her over but suddenly got worried. What if last night hadn’t gone as well as she thought? What if Riley was just being nice? What if Riley hadn’t really wanted to kiss her she just read the wrong signals and made a move that wasn’t reciprocated? What if - 

“You look like you got a vomit flavored bean,” Riley’s voice broke through her thoughts as the brunette sat next to her. The older girl didn’t hesitate to lean over and press her lips to Ellie’s cheek and all of her worries melted away in an instant. “Sorry, I’m late I had detention,” 

“No, just thinking. Hey, I passed my test thanks to you!” She gloated proudly and Riley beamed at her. 

“I knew you could do it, nice work,” Riley looked like she wanted to kiss her but was clearly unsure if she had the right. Ellie laughed and leaned in teasingly close. 

“You know, maybe we need another date or two in order to get a label in order but I think I deserve a kiss for my hard work,” Riley lit up and leaned in pressing their lips together and Ellie’s heart soared. 

“Huh, so it was a date,” Jesse smirked as he sat down and Dina laughed. The girls broke apart to glare at them. Before either could argue though there were whispers flying down the hall and suddenly a girl walked in her nose seemed to have a small bit of blood coming from it, what was truly shocking though was when she let out a ferocious sneeze three bats flew from her nose. 

“Holy shit, hey E wasn’t that the bitch who called you the m-slur?” Dina gasped as she watched the girl walk miserably to her seat. Upon further inspection, Ellie noticed it was in fact the sixth year Ravenclaw who’d made fun of her. She turned her gaze suspiciously to the girl sitting next to her who was keeping her eyes trained carefully on her lap. 

“What did you say you were in detention for?” Ellie inquired and Riley bit her lip and looked up still avoiding eye-contact. 

“I...didn’t say,” Ellie gasped and smacked her shoulder. 

“Did you do a bat-bogey hex on her?” Riley’s cheeks were red and Ellie couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled of her. Cupping her cheek she brought them together. 

“I didn’t like she made fun of you. I thought it was a rumor,” Riley muttered. 

“You’re so sweet and so hot. The next date will be my idea. Dress nicely for Hogsmead on Saturday,” She informed Riley and the brunette just smiled and nodded. Ellie was weird, but she needed a little weird in her life.


End file.
